Sans toi
by Aomine Daiki-chan
Summary: Que dois-je faire ? A quoi se résume mon monde à présent ? Tu étais ma moitié, mon soleil, mon univers, mon tout…. Aujourd'hui tu n'es plus là, la seule chose qui me reste de toi est un manteau jeté sur le dossier d'une chaise, un léger parfum sur ton oreiller ou encore tes gels douche dans la salle d'eau.


Résumé : Que dois-je faire ? A quoi se résume mon monde à présent ? Tu étais ma moitié, mon soleil, mon univers, mon tout…. Aujourd'hui tu n'es plus là, la seule chose qui me reste de toi est un manteau jeté sur le dossier d'une chaise, un léger parfum sur ton oreiller ou encore tes gels douche dans la salle d'eau.

Disclamer : Ais-je le droit de réclamer Erwin pour noël, naaaaan T_T, Merci à Monsieur Hajime Isayama pour nous faire pleurer à chaque chapitre 3

Couple : Surprise ^^

Note de l'auteur : Je remercie déjà ma beta lectrice Bettyanne de me supporter encore et toujours. Tout ce que vous trouverais entre parenthèse est de sa main ^^ et la NDNayo sont de ma sœur elle trouvais que ce n'était pas assez joyeux merci à toutes les deux

* * *

Que dois-je faire ? A quoi se résume mon monde à présent ? Tu étais ma moitié, mon soleil, mon univers, mon tout…. Aujourd'hui tu n'es plus là, la seule chose qui me reste de toi est un manteau jeté sur le dossier d'une chaise, un léger parfum sur ton oreiller ou encore tes gels douche dans la salle d'eau. Mon regard saphir est attiré par une photographie reposant dans le salon, une image de toi et nos amis. Ceux qui nous on permit de nous rencontrer. En voyant ton grand sourire, je sens une nouvelle fois les larmes couler le long de mes joues et finir leur course dans ma barbe. Tu n'es plus là pour me faire ''la chasse au poil'' comme tu l'appelais et une nouvelle fois c'est plus le cri d'une bête blessée, que des sanglots, qui m'échappe. Mes épaules tremblent, mes jambes ne me portent plus, je m'écroule dans notre salon, l'image entre mes doigts.

J'ai essayé de sourire à toutes ces personnes qui sont venues me présenter leurs condoléances et j'ai tenu. Mais maintenant que je suis de nouveau seul dans cet appartement, je m'effondre, je ne peux plus tenir, ça fait bien trop mal. Mon regard noyé de larmes se pose sur ta veste, d'un geste vif je la saisis et vient respirer un bon coup ton odeur : framboise et pin, une odeur de vacances. J'ai l'impression que tu es encore à mes côtés mais ce n'est que pour une courte durée, une nouvelle fois ta silhouette disparaît et je hurle. Non ne me laisse pas, pitié reviens car sans toi je ne suis rien.

J'ignore si je suis en colère contre toi ou moi, mais dans un geste brusque je jette le cadre, le verre protecteur vient rencontrer violemment le coin d'un mur et se brise en plusieurs morceaux. J'ai l'impression d'avoir mon cœur sous les yeux. Instinctivement, comme si je voulais te protéger de ma colère, je resserre la veste contre moi. Sans toi je suis perdu, je n'ai plus aucun repère. Je sens le monde tanguer autour de moi, tout est flou et je sais que mes yeux sont encore une fois noyés par les larmes.

Il me faut cinq minutes pour essayer de me relever, et encore une dizaine pour arriver à le faire. Tremblant de tout mon corps, je me dirige vers la chambre et mon regard s'accroche à chacune de tes affaires. Le bureau où repose ton encrier, celui que je t'ai offert pour que tu arrêtes de prendre le mien. Une pile de lettres ouvertes et un livre complète la panoplie du parfait écrivain. Un peu plus loin, notre dressing est encore grand ouvert après ton départ précipité une semaine plutôt. J'attrape ton écharpe verte et l'enroule autour de mon cou. Je peux entendre ton rire doux et léger résonner dans la pièce. Mes pas me conduisent jusqu'au lit où je m'effondre, dans ma poche je sens mon téléphone vibrer mais je n'ai pas la force, et encore moins l'envie, de décrocher. Qu'on me foute la paix merde, je veux être seul. Je veux t'avoir de nouveau dans mes bras. Je veux sentir tes lèvres timides sur les miennes. Je veux sentir ton corps vibrer de plaisir sous le mien. Je veux entendre tes gémissements emplir cette pièce. Je veux …. Je te veux toi tout simplement. Et je sais que je n'aurais plus jamais rien de toi, parce qu'une personne à décider de qui doit vivre ou mourir. Aussi parce que tu as décidé de protéger ce petit bonhomme qui devait devenir notre fils (ndNayo : les gosses des nids à soucis). Aujourd'hui je n'ai plus rien, ni enfant, ni mari. Tu es parti loin de moi et mon cœur saigne. Une nouvelle fois mon portable vibre, je soupire, et monte l'écran de mon Smartphone à la hauteur de mon visage : Mon meilleur ami. Je sanglote une dernière fois et apporte l'appareil à mon oreille.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- Je…

\- Ne me mens pas, je te connais depuis des années.

\- Il est parti ... Je … je ne le verrai plus. Il me manque. Je veux le revoir.

\- Tu veux que je passe ce soir ?

\- Non reste chez toi, ton fiancé a besoin de toi.

Ce n'est qu'une excuse, je le sais et il le sait aussi, mais il ne dit rien.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Merci d'avoir appelé, je vais … j'ai besoin d'être seul.

\- Ne fais pas de connerie, compris …

\- Mumm

\- COMPRIS ?!

\- Ne hurle pas … j'ai compris.

\- On se voit demain ?

\- Je …

\- C'était pas une question.

\- Ok, à demain.

\- Je passerai te prendre.

\- Mmm

\- A demain, essaye de dormir.

\- Mmm.

Je ne le laisse pas répondre et je raccroche. Le téléphone, glisse de mes mains et finit sur le sol de la chambre. Je me sens seul, il faudrait que je me fasse à manger mais la cuisine est … était ton territoire. Une nouvelle fois je hurle ma douleur, j'attire ton coussin entre mes bras et pleure dedans. Reviens-moi mon rayon de soleil, j'ai besoin de toi. Je ne me sens même pas partir, mais le chagrin de cette journée me plonge rapidement dans le sommeil (ndNayo : meilleur somnifère du monde : la dépression). Tu es la face à moi, un léger sourire étire tes lèvres rosées. Tes yeux si semblables aux miens, brillent tels des joyaux, tu me tends les bras. Je veux me jeter dedans, mais plus j'approche plus ta fine silhouette s'éloigne de moi. Je cours, je veux te serrer dans mes bras et quand j'arrive enfin à t'atteindre et que je peux enfin te serrer contre moi, ton corps est mou. Ton visage d'ange est couvert de ton propre sang. Tu es de nouveau en train de mourir contre moi.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, le radio réveil indique 4h28, je ne bouge pas, j'écoute seulement mon souffle irrégulier dans la pièce. Je sens que je vais encore pleurer mais rien ne sort, je n'ai plus de larmes. Je mords violemment ma lèvre inférieure pour étouffer mes cris de douleurs et je ferme les yeux. Ta mort me hante, je te revois mourir depuis une semaine. A chaque fois que je ferme les yeux et que j'ai le malheur de m'endormir tu es la souriant pour finir mourant dans le creux de mes bras.

Je me lève, je sais qu'après avoir revu ta mort je ne pourrais me rendormir, quoi que je fasse. Mes pas me conduisent devant le frigo, je l'ouvre et fixe son contenu. Rien ne me fait envie, mais je me force et attrape un bout de fromage. Ton fromage, celui qui faisait briller tes yeux et saliver d'avance. Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais pas compris ta fascination pour cet aliment mais depuis que tu n'es plus là je ne mange que ça ... Très rapidement, je le referme et vais m'asseoir sur ton fauteuil, je me mets en boule et je n'en bouge plus. Les heures défilent, je reste dans ma position, incapable de faire autre chose.

À neuf heures, je déplie mon grand corps et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Dans une heure, ils seront là pour me sortir, comme depuis une semaine. Mais je n'en peux plus, je suis à bout. J'entre dans la salle d'eau et marche sur un reste de bout de verre, datant d'hier soir. Je ne hurle pas, rien ne pourrait me faire plus mal que ta mort. Indifférent à la douleur, je retire le bout de verre et le fixe, fasciné, avant de me poser sur le bord du lavabo. Je fais couler l'eau dans la baignoire et une fois pleine, j'entre dedans et soupire. Une nouvelle fois, ton visage me hante. Tu es au dessus de moi, le regard malicieux et à la fois coquin. J'aimerais pouvoir t'attirer à moi, mais mes bras ne rencontrent que du vide. Je crie de douleur, j'ai besoin de toi.

Une fois lavé, je sors, attrape ta serviette de bain et m'y enroule. Bien sûr, elle est trop petite, mais elle a ton odeur. Une fois sec, j'enfile rapidement un boxer avant de me figer devant notre penderie. Tes vêtements sont là où tu les as laissés la semaine dernière et une nouvelle image de toi vient envahir mon esprit. Tu es là devant moi, une chemise bien trop grande sur les épaules, sûrement une des miennes, réfléchissant à ce que tu vas porter aujourd'hui. Nos regards se croisent et notre amour éclate de nouveau dans la chambre. Machinalement, j'enfile un jeans et une chemise, j'attrape une de tes écharpes en soie et la glisse autour de mon cou. Du bruit dans le hall me fait lever la tête, ils sont déjà là. Je grogne et sort doucement de ma chambre.

\- Mon dieu, depuis quand n'as-tu pas aéré ?

Je regarde le brun passer dans le salon, ouvrir grand les volets, les fenêtres et le soleil peut entrer dans l'appartement pour la première fois depuis une semaine. Je m'effondre une nouvelle fois. Très vite, je sens deux bras léger autour de mon cou et un corps fin me gâcher la vue.

\- Ne regardez pas Erwin-san.

\- Je suis désolé, je referme.

La voix de Rivaille, me semble plus douce que d'ordinaire, je relève les yeux et ouvre grand la bouche. Là, dans la lueur hivernale du soleil, je te vois une nouvelle fois. Tu es debout aux cotés de mon ami, ton visage est tourné vers l'extérieur. Tes paupières sont closes et les rayons du soleil caressent doucement ton visage. Je me redresse et cherche à capturer une nouvelle fois cette apparition de toi.

\- Il est si loin, perdu dans ses souvenirs, tu penses qu'il puisse en sortir un jour ?

\- Je l'ignore, Eren. J'ignore même comment je réagirais si j'étais à sa place.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il est plus heureux dans son monde que dans le notre.

\- Oui, mais il ne faut pas le laisser y plonger plus. Ou alors il ne refera jamais surface.

\- Que faire?

\- Lui faire quitter cet appartement en premier lieu, qu'il s'éloigne de ses souvenirs. Mais j'ignore comment il va réagir, je n'ose pas le lui annoncer.

J'ignore tout de leur discussion, tout ce qui m'importe c'est de t'attraper, que tu restes au creux de mes bras. Ton visage se tourne vers le mien et une nouvelle fois je te vois recouvert de sang. Je ne peux m'empêcher de hurler à m'en briser les cordes vocales. Que tout cela cesse, je n'en peux plus. Je sens les bras fort de Rivaille autour de moi, il me serre contre lui, chuchotant des paroles rassurantes au creux de mon oreille.

\- Calme-toi, je suis là.

\- Il … il… il

Les sanglots déchirent mes paroles, je ne peux m'exprimer facilement. Tout ce que je veux exprimer reste figé au fond de mon cœur.

\- Il…Je … ma faute… mort ... ma faute.

\- Bien-sûr que non, sombre crétin… Tu n'étais même pas présent…. Rien de ce que je pourrai dire ne te fera changer d'avis, hein, il a prit ton cœur en même temps qu'il est mort, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Fait … fait…le re… revenir ?

\- Je ne peux pas Erwin ... Je ne peux pas… Je suis désolé.

Les mots de Rivaille atteignent doucement mon esprit et je sens mes dernières barrières céder, tout s'écroule autour de moi, plus rien ne me retient. Je veux le rejoindre, que quelqu'un me tue. Laissez-moi rejoindre mon soleil, laissez-moi le serrer une nouvelle fois dans mes bras. Je me suis battu toute ma vie pour lui et là je suis de nouveau abandonné. Non, je refuse. Mon regard semble briller d'une nouvelle lueur car l'étreinte du brun se fait plus douce, ce qui me permet de me redresser.

\- Erwin, tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- Oui bien-sûr, j'ai enfin trouvé l'idée pour le retrouver… Je sais comment le revoir.

Ma phrase semble inquiéter mes deux invités qui se tendent à mes paroles. Le premier à comprendre est Rivaille, sûrement parce qu'il me connaît depuis des années, mais je lui échappe plus rapidement.

\- Eren, chope-le !

Le jeune homme ne comprend pas et je lui échappe facilement. J'attrape, à grande vitesse, le premier couteau qui passe à porter de main, le lève au dessus de moi et l'enfonce dans mon estomac. Ou j'essaye, Rivaille a été plus rapide que je le pensais. Il retourne ma propre force contre moi et me plaque contre mon comptoir, le couteau passant entre les mains du châtain.

\- Non, pitié… Eren … Eren donne moi le... Laisse-moi le rejoindre. Je veux le revoir… Eren, laisse moi mourir.

La fin de ma phrase se perd dans un sanglot déchirant, je n'ai plus la force de lutter contre ma peine. Personne ne pourrait comprendre ce que je ressens. Toute ma vie est partie avec lui.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix Erwin, je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais si tu es prêt à faire cette connerie, alors je suis obligé de les appeler.

Pas l'hôpital, je ne veux pas y retourner. C'est là-bas qu'on m'a enlevé mon amour.

\- JAMAIS…

\- Je ne te laisse pas le choix, tu es mon ami. Et tu as besoin de plus d'aide que je ne suis capable de te donner.

\- Non, jamais… laisser moi seul … BARREZ-VOUS.

* * *

Je crie, je hurle et je me débats contre mon meilleur ami, mais très vite je ne bouge plus, c'est le trou noir. Quand j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux, tout est trop blanc autour de moi, mes mains sont liées dans mon dos et je réalise où je suis.

\- RIVAILLE, ENFOIRE, sale chien vas crever en enfer… rends le moi… tu l'as laissé tout seul là-bas … RIVAIIIIIIIIIILLE…

J'ignore si une personne est présente derrière ce miroir sans teint, mais j'ai besoin de hurler. Hurler m'aide à éloigner mes propres démons. Le temps s'écoule doucement dans ma prison molletonnée, mais je ne perds pas de vu mon objectif : le rejoindre. On vient me servir un repas, le premier que je reçois depuis que je suis arrivé dans cet asile de fou. Le repas est accompagné d'un médecin, je le reconnais, un ancien confrère.

\- Il est triste de vous voir ici, dans cet établissement, Smith-sensei.

Cette voix, je la connais.

\- Mike Zakarius... Toi ici. Tu vas m'aider. Je dois aller le retrouver.

\- Et comment comptez-vous le retrouver ?

\- Il est à la maison, je dois juste attendre et je le verrais. Hier, je l'ai vu, il baignait dans le soleil. Il était si beau, si pur.

-Ackerman-san, m'a rapporté que vous aviez essayé de vous tuer ? Est-ce vrai, Erwin ? Comptez-vous en finir avec votre vie ?

Que répondre ? J'ai envie de dire oui. Oui, je veux le rejoindre. Mais je sais que si jamais j'ose prononcer ces mots, jamais je ne pourrais mettre mon plan en marche.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas. Mais il était devant lui, je ne voyais plus mon soleil.

\- Votre soleil, vous voulez parler de votre compagnon, le défunt Arlet-san ?

\- Vous connaissiez Armin ? Il était si beau, un ange tout droit tomber du ciel. Mon ange tout droit tomber du ciel, et aujourd'hui… aujourd'hui il n'est plus là. Que dois-je faire?

\- Avancer, aller de l'avant même si c'est sans lui. Je sais que ce que je vous demande est impossible pour le moment mais un jour, vous y arriverez Erwin, je le sais. Si vous me promettez de ne rien faire de stupide je vous fais détacher et vous pourrez manger votre repas seul, cela vous convient-il ?

\- Oui, je veux bien, j'ai faim, mais vous devriez reprendre le couteau, même si il n'a pas l'air dangereux …

\- Je vous fais confiance.

Deux infirmiers entrent dans ma chambre et viennent détacher mes liens. Je me frotte les poignets et attaque mon repas, ce soir je ne ferais rien. Je suis sûr que je suis surveillé de toute façon. Attends-moi mon ange, j'arrive.

Toute la première semaine se déroule sur le même schéma, le matin on vient me réveiller et me donner mon petit déjeuner, avant que Mike passe pour discuter un peu, voir comment je me porte. J'ai l'après-midi de libre. La deuxième semaine est différente, je dois voir un psychologue et lui parler d'Armin, mais je ne veux pas.

Au bout de la troisième semaine, on m'annonce que l'infirmier qui est devant ma porte va me laisser seul le soir, voir si mes cauchemars ne m'empêchent pas de dormir sans aide extérieur. Cette semaine est longue, car je sais que je suis réveillé un jour sur deux, quand on ne me donne pas mes somnifères.

La quatrième semaine, j'intègre l'aile avec les autres, pour voir ma réaction face à d'autres patients, je suis une nouvelle fois l'élève modèle.

Puis les semaines deviennent des mois, et quand je suis autorisé à recevoir de la visite, je sais que cela fais cinq mois que je suis enfermé loin de lui. Mais j'attends, je sais comment fonctionne le système, j'ai été médecin. Je sais que je suis encore sous surveillance.

* * *

 _Aujourd'hui, cela fait exactement six mois que je suis ici, et depuis peu j'ai pris pour habitude de noter toutes mes pensées envers Armin sur ce cahier. C'est un peu comme un journal intime, sans l'intimité bien-sûr. Tout ce que j'écris sera lu par mon psychiatre, vu que je refuse toujours de lui parler. J'ai revu Rivaille une ou deux fois, je me suis excusé pour ce que j'avais pu faire, il a compris et j'ai même cru voir des larmes dans ses yeux. Mais quand je lui ai demandé s'il pleurait, il a juste grogné. Mon meilleur ami est un ours._

 _Au centre, les journées passent et se ressemblent presque toutes, je ne cherche pas à me lier avec les autres pensionnaires. Je préfère lire dans un coin, comme il le faisait alors qu'il était encore là. Cela fait plusieurs semaines que j'ai arrêté de l'appeler par son prénom, cela me faisait encore plus mal. Alors mon amant est devenu « il ». Mon psy n'aime pas, mais je n'en ai rien à foutre._

 _Les mois continuent de défiler sans incidents pour moi, je vois des patients quitter l'institut et revenir des jours plus tard, encore plus fou que quand ils sont partis. J'ai exprimé pour la première fois mes peurs à mon psy, je l'ai cru aussi fou que nous autres. Puis je n'ai plus rien dit. Cela lui apprendra._

 _Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 3 novembre, c'est son anniversaire, il aurait dû avoir 25 ans. Mais je ne préfère pas y penser, cela me ferait plus de mal que de bien. J'ai passé ma journée dehors, dans le parc du centre._

 _Mon psy m'a posé une drôle de question aujourd'hui, il voulait savoir pourquoi j'appelle l'hôpital, le centre. Je lui ai répondu avec un petit sourire que je préférais oublier que j'étais chez les fous. Ça l'a fait rire._

 _Un an jour pour jour que je suis enfermé, je commence à trouver le temps long. Certains infirmiers plaisantent sur mon cas. Ils disent que je suis là parce que je le veux, et que l'ambiance pète du feu de dieu. J'ai ri en étendant cela, un rire léger … mais j'ai ri. Certains aides-soignants sont plus fous que nous le sommes …_

* * *

\- Erwin-san, puis-je vous parler.

\- Docteur.

Je relève les yeux de mon cahier et souris au médecin.

\- Vous souvenez vous de votre arrivée ici, il y a un an ?

\- Oui, j'étais triste, en colère, très en colère mais je venais de le perdre.

\- Et aujourd'hui, que ressentez vous ?

\- Je suis plus serein, pas complètement apaisé mais je sais que je ne dois pas le rejoindre, quand viendra mon heure, je m'allongerai à ses cotés, mais pas avant.

Il sourit et je suis fier de moi.

\- Si seulement tous mes patients pouvaient être aussi sages que vous. Enfin cela confirme mon choix, Ackerman-san viendra vous chercher dans la journée, vous êtes libre.

Mon regard s'éclaire, enfin je vais rentrer à la maison.

-Merci Mike.

-De rien, j'espère que la vie te sera plus douce à partir de maintenant Erwin, prend soins de toi.

Après ces quelques mots, il s'éloigne et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, je vais enfin sortir d'ici. Quand Rivaille arrive, ma valise est bouclée et je suis assis dessus, une cigarette dans la bouche. Que ça fait du bien.

\- Alors ils n'ont pas réussi à te guérir de tout ?

\- Non, je leur ai demandé qu'il me laisse au moins cette dépendance.

Nous rions tous les deux à notre bêtise, avant que je prenne le brun dans mes bras. Le câlin ne dure pas et très vite, je me retrouve dans sa petite voiture et fronce les sourcils en le voyant prendre la direction de sa propre demeure.

\- Tu ne me poses pas chez moi ?

Un silence gênant se fait à ma demande.

\- On a tout vendu avec Eren, on t'a gardé que les choses essentielles, tout est dans ton nouvel appartement. Je t'y conduis en ce moment même.

Je ne dis plus rien, ils ont fait le tri dans ma vie comme s'il n'était rien pour moi et je suis un peu choqué. J'aurai aimé lui dire adieu. Très vite l'automobile se stoppe devant une jolie demeure et j'en descends. Le cadre m'a l'air calme et serein, je suis mon meilleur ami ne disant toujours rien. L'appartement est sombre et je les remercie de ne pas avoir accroché des cotillons de partout. Je propose un thé au brun qui refuse, son homme l'attend chez lui. Ce dernier me prend une nouvelle fois dans ses bras et finit par disparaître de chez moi.

Une cuisine/salon, une petite salle d'eau et une chambre, le tout bien fonctionnel. Je déballe mes affaires et les rangent, remarquant les différents cadre de lui et moi. Je me prépare un repas et envoie un mail à mon meilleur ami, l'invitant le lendemain à prendre le thé avec Eren. Je mange et vais au lit mon plan entre enfin en action.

* * *

Dans un dernier cris de jouissance, je m'effondre sur mon partenaire, le souffle court. Eren m'attire rapidement dans ses bras, je cale mon visage dans le creux de son épaule.

\- Tu as l'air bien plus serein Ri'…

\- Il est enfin chez lui, ça fait une semaine et toujours aucun incident. Je …. Je crois que je l'ai enfin retrouvé.

Au-dessous de moi, je sens Eren rire légèrement, un sourire étire mes lèvres. Il est revenu. Alors que je vais pour m'assoupir entre les bras de mon amant, mon téléphone se met à sonner. Je fronce les sourcils et décide de le laisser sonner. Très vite, notre répondeur se met en route.

\- Ackerman-san bonsoir. Je suis le médecin d'Erwin-san, Mike Zakarius… je devrais vous parler. Pouvez-vous me rappeler le plus rapidement possible …

La voix du médecin m'inquiète, je saute donc sur notre téléphone.

\- Désolé, j'étais occupé. Que se passe-t-il ?

J'entends Eren rire légèrement derrière moi. Je lui lance mon oreiller en plein visage (réaction très peu rivaillesque mdr). Au bruit, je l'atteins, un léger sourire supérieur étire mes lèvres.

\- Comme vous le savez les chambres de nos pensionnaire sont lavées une semaine après leur départ, et … nous sommes tombés sur une chose qui nous inquiète, pourriez-vous venir en début de matinée ? Vers 8h30.

\- Je serais là dans une vingtaine de minutes.

Je raccroche très vite et me tourne vers mon homme, le regard perdu.

\- Ri'… c'était qui ? Que t'arrive-t-il ?

\- Nous avons rendez vous dans vingt minutes au centre, ils … ils ont trouvé quelque chose dans la chambre d'Erwin.

Je sens mon mari se tendre derrière moi, ses mains se pausent sur mes épaules.

\- Ne te fais pas de soucis par avance Rivaille, allons prendre une douche rapide.

Il fait basculer ma tête en arrière et embrasse délicatement mes lèvres, je soupire dans le baiser. Il est mignon tout plein quand il essaye de jouer à l'adulte. Sans parler, je me lève et lui tends la main, qu'il s'empresse de saisir pour me suivre. Notre douche se passe en silence, aucun câlin n'est échangé, j'ai bien trop peur. Le chemin jusqu'au centre se fait dans le silence, mes mains sont crispées sur le volant. Il nous faut une demi-heure pour l'atteindre et quand nous franchissons les portes, il est exactement huit heures et demie. Le médecin qui s'est occupé d'Erwin est là, devant l'établissement, un air grave sur le visage et un petit cahier rouge dans les mains.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Vous étiez si vague au téléphone.

\- Suivez-moi, nous allons discuter dans mon bureau.

Il n'en dit pas plus et nous entraîne dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, quand nous entrons dans son bureau, le visage du blond est complètement fermé. Il nous fait signe de nous asseoir et s'installe à sa place.

\- Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. Quand Smith-san est sorti de notre institut je le pensais … non, toute notre équipe était d'accord avec moi, il était guérit. Et il y a quelques heures, nous avons trouvé ceci.

Il pose le cahier rouge devant moi, je n'ose pas m'en saisir. Le médecin me fait un signe de tête et je le prends entre mes doigts. Je l'ouvre doucement, comme si il allait me sauter au visage et je blanchis.

-Rivaille… que t'arrive-t-il ?

Devant moi, la folie de mon meilleur ami s'entend sous mes yeux. Un seul mot emplit les nombreuses lignes du petit cahier rouge. Armin… le nom de son défunt mari, encore et encore … Je sens Eren jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule

\- Oh mon dieu !

\- Vous pensez qu'il pourrait faire une idiotie ?

\- Je … je vais être franc. Je ne sais pas si Erwin passera le cap de la semaine suivante sans atteindre son but : la mort.

\- Je dois aller le voir. Il …

\- Essayer de le ramener chez nous, il doit être interné … à vie, j'en ai bien peur.

Je me lève rapidement, m'excuse au prêt du médecin et prend presque la fuite Eren sur mes pas.

-Je conduis.

La main d'Eren sur mon épaule est forte. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien et finis par lui tendre les clefs de la voiture. Sans que je ne m'en aperçoive des larmes glissent le long de mes joues (non ! Rivaille ne pleur pas ou alors c'est OOC, c'est toi qui voit mdr). Je suis tellement inquiet pour cet idiot, que mon cœur se serre. Comment ? Comment ai-je fais pour ne pas voir que son cœur était encore brisé par la mort de son amant un an plutôt ? Comment ai-je pu penser qu'un amour si pur pourrai être guéri si facilement ?

-Tu n'es pas idiot, Ry'. Si jamais il venait à franchir le pas, tu n'aurais rien à te reprocher. Erwin est brisé…. Quand Armin est parti tu as déjà dû t'occuper de moi. Merde, il était quand même mon meilleur ami, tu ne pouvais pas prévoir qu'il ne voudrait pas se relever.

Je souris aux paroles d'Eren, depuis quand est-il si sage ? Je ne te dis rien, mais un fin sourire étire mes lèvres et mes larmes se calment doucement. C'est ta main légère sur mon épaule qui me fait ouvrir doucement les yeux, me serais-je endormi ? Tu embrasses rapidement mes lèvres et je souris, avant de sortir doucement de la voiture. L'appartement du blond est là sous mes yeux et je n'ose pas bouger, je suis comme paralysé. Et si, quand je rentrais, il était déjà mort ? Et si ….

\- Allons-y.

Nos pas nous mènent rapidement devant sa porte et encore une fois Eren fait le premier pas et sonne. Aucune réponse, mon cœur se serre un peu plus. Nous essayons de sonner pendant cinq minutes, un voisin sort la tête par la porte, sûrement par curiosité.

-Si vous cherchez Smith-san, cela fait bien deux jours que nous ne l'avions pas revu, depuis qu'il a gardé …

La femme n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un petit bonhomme, la bouscule et sort. Il court dans le couloir en riant, se cachant derrière mes jambes.

-Savez-vous s'il est parti ?

-Vous êtes Rivaille-san ?  
-Oui…

-Pourriez-vous me le surveiller, je vais chercher le double des clefs de mon voisin.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre, que la mère est déjà entrée dans son logement me laissant le lardon sur les bras. Ai-je précisé que j'avais horreur des enfants ? En plus j'ai déjà le mien à la maison. Ma pensée me fait sourire mais un éclat de rire de mon enfant me fait me retourner. Et j'ouvre grand les yeux, mon amant tient le garçonnet dans les bras, riant et pleurant à la fois. Que lui arrive-t-il ?

-Eren ?

-On a peut-être une chance de retrouver Erwin. Dis bonhomme, tu veux bien me redire le nom de ton petit frère ?

-Bien, je viens de t'le dire monsieur, AR-MIN, mais je préfère l'appeler 'min-chan par c'qu'il est tout petit et tout mignon. Vous croyez que j'ai fâché Erwin-ni ?

Oh mon dieu, toute cette conversation est surréaliste. Je ne peux pas croire la chance qu'a mon meilleur ami, son amant s'est déjà réincarné ? Je n'ose y croire, la réincarnation est un sujet presque délicat à notre époque. Peu de personnes ont la chance de voir la personne qu'ils aiment revenir aussi vite. Kami-sama doit vraiment être touché par l'histoire de mon ami. Je dois le retrouver au plus vite. Lui faire comprendre qu'il est de retour parmi nous.

-Tenez, voila pour vous... désolé je ne l'ai pas ...

Je la coupe dans sa phrase et ouvre rapidement la porte d'entrée et me fige brutalement. Non, non, non ... il n'a pas osé, tout mais pas cela. Je me précipite dans le salon, qui est plongé dans le noir. Pas cela ... J'ouvre rapidement les rideaux, la pièce est brutalement baignée dans la lumière vive du soleil. Il n'y a personne, l'appartement est vide, aucune trace de mon meilleur ami. J'entends Eren se précipiter dans la chambre, mais j'apprends vite que la pièce est vide. Mon homme revient vite vers moi.

-Ou peut-il être à ton avis?

-Je ne sais pas ... Je ne sais plus. Avec ce que je viens d'apprendre, j'ai l'impression de ne pas le connaître. Cet Erwin là n'est pas mon meilleur ami, ce n'est qu'un étranger...

Je m'assois vivement et mon regard est attiré par une lettre, qui repose face contre terre. Je m'en saisis agilement et commence à la parcourir. A chaque mots couchés sur la feuille je blanchis, Zakaruis -sensei avait raison, il ne passera pas la semaine suivante.

* * *

 _Aujourd'hui, cela fait quatre jours que je suis dans ce nouveau chez moi, qui n'a pas ta trace petit soleil. Rivaille me pousse continuellement à sortir. A rencontrer d'autres gens. Mais je n'en ai littéralement rien à foutre des autres. La seule personne qui était chère à mon cœur est aujourd'hui près de notre créateur. Je ne sais plus comment vivre sans toi, chacun de mes gestes me semblent le dernier mais excuse-moi mon amour, je suis incapable de passer à l'acte._

 _Je suis sorti aujourd'hui, je voulais aller te voir et c'est en rentrant du cimetière que j'ai craqué. Ma nouvelle voisine, une adorable femme célibataire m'a demandé mon aide. Elle devait aller de toute urgence à la préfecture et ne pouvait pas faire garder ses enfants et tu me connais je suis incapable de dire non, surtout quand il y a des enfants. Deux petits garçons aussi blonds que toi. L'aîné s'appelle Atsuchi, un gouffre sans fond. Je n'ai jamais vu un enfant manger autant. Il est toujours joyeux, j'aime cela, il m'a tout de suite appelé Erwin-nii, adorable. J'ai craqué pour lui. Tout allait pour le mieux, jusqu'au plus jeune des deux. Il ... Je n'osais y croire, tu es déjà auprès de moi sans que je le sache._

 _Attends-moi mon amant, cette fois tu seras le pilier de notre couple. J'arrive, je veux être à tes cotés. Demain, je serais là où tout à commencer ..._

* * *

Une porte claque derrière moi, mais je garde mon regard fixé sur l'horizon. Le vent frais caresse mon visage et j'ai l'impression que tu es à mes cotés. Je ne me retourne pas, je sais qu'ils m'ont retrouvé, enfin de compte je ne me cachais même pas. Je ne dis aucun mot, j'attends que Rivaille parle. La tension est à son comble entre nous deux et c'est le plus jeune de la pièce qui craque le premier.

\- Erwin-san, vous le savez qu'il est déjà à vos cotés, n'est-ce pas ?

-…

\- Alors même à cela tu ne veux pas répondre, même à cette simple phrase du refuse de voir la vérité en face. MERDE … Kami-sama t'a accordé un vœu, le vœu que tout le monde voudrait voir réaliser …. La personne que tu aimes est déjà à tes côtés et tu voudrais tout foutre en l'air… je … je ne te comprends pas ?

Je craque et ma voix pleine de colère se fait entendre.

\- Comment pourrais-tu comprendre ? Il ne sera pas lui, jamais … et même si un jour il venait à se souvenir, je … je ne pourrais pas l'approcher… Nous avions déjà vingt an d'écart, là nous en avons quarante cinq…. Je ne pourrais jamais le serrer de nouveau contre moi. Car je ne suis pas un putain de pédophile….

Ma voix s'éteint à la fin de ma tirade, je suis le seul qui ait réfléchi à notre avenir. Jamais plus il ne pourra être mon amant, alors je préfère m'endormir pour toujours. Les bras de mon meilleur ami se resserrent autour de mes épaules.

\- De toute façon quoi que je dise tu as déjà tout fait pour ne pas me suivre ?

\- Ri' ?

\- J'ai vu la boite d'anti-dépresseur que le médecin t'a prescrite, elle est déjà vide, alors qu'elle aurait dû te faire le mois.

Je tourne mon regard éteint vers lui et lui fait un pauvre sourire. Les yeux gris de l'homme en face de moi sont noyés de larmes(ça fait toujours pas rivaille, je sais je suis chiante mdr), je sais qu'il n'attend pas de réponse à son affirmation. Je n'ai plus la force de lutter, le froid que je ressens dans mon cœur s'est propagé dans tout mon corps et je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner.

\- Froid …. Si froid …

Tes bras se glissent sur mes joues et tu les frottes légèrement, derrière nous, les sanglots du plus jeune déchirent la conversation qu'il doit sûrement avoir avec mon psy. Je ne pensais pas que mourir serait si long. Mes yeux se fixent au soleil qui se lève doucement devant nous et je souris. Je te vois souriant devant moi, tu n'as pas l'air de m'en vouloir d'être si lâche.

\- Je … désolé soleil … me manque…

Mes phrases sont toutes entrecoupées, je n'ai plus la force d'articuler, je peux entendre au loin les sirènes des ambulances qui essayent de venir jusqu'à moi, mais je sais qu'elles arriveront trop tard… bien trop tard. La voix du brun à mes côtés me fait tourner la tête vers lui.

\- Va le rejoindre ne lutte plus Erwin, ferme les yeux nous sommes à tes côtés…

\- Dé…solé…

\- Va le rejoindre on attendra ton retour avec impatience, d'accord ?

Je voudrais lui dire tant de choses, que je suis désolé de lui causer tant de chagrin. Que je suis désolé de ne pas être l'ami qu'il voudrait, mais je n'ai plus la force de parler mon corps devient lourd et je m'effondre dans les bras de l'homme que je considère comme mon frère. Mon cœur bat moins vite je le sens, ma main se lève, comme pour atteindre une autre personne derrière le brun et je me sens partir avec lui. Dans ce nouveau monde qui m'attend. Ce monde où je ne serais plus seul. Un monde où tu seras à mes cotés pour toujours, mon amour.

Je vois son bras se lever une derrière fois, passer près de mon visage, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres puis tout son corps se fait plus lourd contre moi. Tu l'as rejoint, tu es enfin avec lui… heureux ? Des bruits de pas se fond entendre autour de nous et je comprends que les ambulanciers sont arrivés, mais trop tard. On me sépare délicatement de toi, mais je ne me débats pas. Au contraire, je suis heureux pour toi, tu as enfin fini de souffrir. Les bras chauds de mon fiancé s'enroulent autour de ma taille et je pause mon visage dans son cou, cachant les larmes glissant d'elle-même sur mes joues. Eren me berce, lentement, tendrement, avec tout l'amour qu'il a pour moi. Que je l'aime mon gamin.

\- Rentrons Eren, je veux rentrer chez nous.

\- Rivaille-san, je vous présente toutes mes condoléance, je …

\- Ne vous fatiguez par docteur. Mon meilleur ami est mort la tête haute, son amour toujours aussi pur. Là où il est maintenant, je sais qu'il est heureux, j'ai fini par le comprendre.

\- Vous a-t-il dit autre chose ? Une raison précise de son geste, outre que son amour derrière lequel il se cachait ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de citer la phrase de cet idiot.

\- Il ne voulait pas devenir un pédophile …. Il voulait garder le souvenir de son homme tel qu'il le voyait…

\- Vous voulez dire qu'Arlet-San est de nouveau parmi nous ?

\- Et je vous interdis de l'approcher, est-ce bien clair ? Comme je vous interdis de dire qu'il se cachait derrière son amour pour Armin.

Ma voix est glaciale et je fusille le blond du regard.

\- Je viendrais chercher le corps dans la semaine, le temps que les préparatifs de l'enterrement soit prêt. En attendant, vous n'avez pas le droit de le toucher. Est-ce bien clair ?

\- Pas de problème, Akerman-san, ne vous inquiétez pas, allez vous reposer.

Je lie mes doigts à ceux de mon homme et me dirige vers la voiture, je n'ai plus à me faire de soucis. Je sais que quelque soit là où puisse être Erwin il est heureux, je le sens. De toute façon je n'ai plus qu'à attendre son retour, un jour mon meilleur ami sera de nouveau à mes côtés, je le sais. Eren me sourit et c'est en souriant à mon tour que nous gagnons notre demeure. Un jour, nos deux blonds seront de nouveau ensembles, un jour.

* * *

Très haut dans un endroit calme, un homme d'un certain âge regarde tristement la nouvelle âme devant lui. Il ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler et d'un geste vague de la main, l'âme face à lui vient se poser dans le creux de sa paume. L'homme n'est plus qu'une toute petite lumière, tremblante, effrayée face à son créateur, l'homme en face de lui sourit et d'un nouveau mouvement de la main la petite lueur disparaît du ciel. Il n'est pas encore temps que ce couple soit séparé, ils ont encore tant de choses à vivre. Kami sourit fier de lui, son regard posé sur sa précieuse terre et surveille cette petite lumière d'un regard tendre. Le couple qui est choisi pour s'occuper de l'enfant à naître est hors-norme, mais après tout, qui peut mieux élever cette précieuse petite âme, que le meilleur ami de sa précédente vie ? L'homme sourit et se détourne de ce couple, il a un monde à faire tourner, il ne peut se permettre de se concentrer sur eux. Après tout son travail est fait, c'est aux âmes de se retrouver maintenant, à elles seules.

THE END

Note de l'auteur2 : alors je n'ai perdu personne en route ? Nan, si ? Je sais je n'aurais pas du faire pleurer Riri d'amour mais je fait c'que je veux d'abords à la prochaine 3


End file.
